


We're On Fire Now

by lovewillremember



Category: One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Harlena - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Sarry - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillremember/pseuds/lovewillremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I think some people are just inexplicably bonded. Drawn by forces beyond their own comprehension, they have no choice but to gravitate toward one another. Destined by fate to keep crossing paths until they finally get it right." - L.B. Simmons</i>
</p><p>A short story of hidden love come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On Fire Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut one shot I wrote awhile ago, but I realized I never posted it here. Enjoy!

It certainly wasn't easy, but that's what made it worth it. At least, that's what Harry thought as he dodged the cameras on his way to the black SUV that sat in the alleyway behind the restaurant, escorting a beautiful raven-haired woman on his arm into the passenger's seat before climbing into the driver's seat himself and driving off. He knew that the paps would snap shots of the disinterested look on his face as he drove past, but it was hard to disguise. It's not that he didn't find his date for the evening gorgeous because she definitely was, but he felt bad for having to use her as a cover-up for the real reason he was in Los Angeles-for the real dark haired beauty in his life.

There had been only four months since the last time they'd both been in LA at the same time, but four months certainly feels like an eternity when you've traveled across the world into drastic time changes. He wasn't technically meant to be in the states, but it was his time off from tour and he was going to do with it what he pleased. He'd stopped taking calls from most people, keeping his phone on for only a few hours out of the day to keep in contact with his mum and ignoring all calls from management.

When a spark lit between him and Selena last year, it was hard to ignore. They clicked almost immediately, but the fact that she had a boyfriend and he was meant to be seeing her best friend made it so they couldn't be with one another. It was as if fate had a cruel sense of humor at their expense, but things were different now. He wanted to see her. He didn't care if it wouldn't be a good move for publicity, jumping into a relationship that included more than just fuck buddies with his ex-girlfriend's best friend, but with the praise that Midnight Memories and specifically 'Happily' had gotten and the constant swirling rumors of there being a new man in her life, he couldn't erase her from his mind. He _had_ to see her.

He had to tell her.

After dropping his date off at her place and speeding down the freeway-or as best as he could in LA traffic-what led up to Harry stumbling over his dark brown boots as he clambered up the front steps of Selena's house was a bit of a blur. Fingers clenched into a fist, he wrapped them against the wood to the pitter-patter of his heart thumping against his ribcage. If this had been any other occasion, he would've walked up to the door with all the charm and composure he was known for in the media, but this was a make it or break it moment and he intended to make it all the way if he had to.

He was just about ready to knock against the door again when the lock clicked and the door slid open, the familiar head of wavy brown locks cascading across nearly-bare shoulders as brown eyes stared wide-eyed back at him.

"H-Harry?" she stuttered out softly in shock. "What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were in LA."

"I know," he replied, running his slender fingers through his loosely curled locks out of habit. "Are you busy at the moment or can I pull you away?"

"I just got in, actually," she said, pulling the door open a bit more to reveal the little black dress that hugged every curve just right and it took everything in the boy to keep himself from staring for too long. "Are you okay?"

Without another word, Harry reached forward and took her hand in his own, leading her away from the house with the door slamming behind her as she tugged it closed, all the while trying to keep up with his long strides. He helped her into the car before getting in himself and it wasn't long before they were out of the driveway and headed to who knows where.

The only sounds were the bumps of the wheels driving over the rough California roads and the low hum of the radio as the two sat quietly, Selena's eyes darting between the street signs and his face as she tried to judge where it was they were headed. As the silence grew, she cleared her throat and shifted in her seat so she faced towards him.

"Where are we going?" Her voice gave off no hints of alarm, flowing quietly off her lips and into his ears.  
Though her words were soft, they were enough to catch his attention and he turned his gaze carefully over to her for a brief moment before turning back to the road and taking in a deep breath. "I wanted to get you alone."

"You could've just asked, you know," she said, the bright red lipstick painting a faint smile across her features and warm gaze lingering along the curve of his jaw. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"That's the thing," he started, a sigh leaving him, "this isn't like the other times."

Brow raised, Selena tilted her head slightly as her curiosity grew. "What do you mean not like the other times?"

There was no answer as Harry pulled off on the next exit, leading them down towards Santa Monica Pier. Harry still hadn't had any time to compose his thoughts properly, but he knew he couldn't leave her without a response for too long. To her, it just seemed like he was kidnapping her and taking her off to some unknown place without so much as a warning, but in reality he was struggling to find a place that they could go and be properly alone. As late as it was, he figured the beach would be deserted and it would give them the privacy and quiet he needed.

The car pulled into a parking spot and as the car turned off, the roar of the ocean sliding up against the coast soothed the nerves building up inside of his gut with each passing moment. Finally, he looked over towards the girl in his passenger's seat with a dazed look etched into her features, cupped the back of her head and pulled her in, their lips meeting in a hard kiss.

Once their lips parted from each other, Selena's lidded eyes slowly opened, gaze meeting his once more. "What was that for? I mean, I'm certainly not complaining, but did you really take me all this way just to kiss me?"

"I wrote it about you."

"Wrote... wrote what?"

"'Happily.' It's about you."

"Y-you wrote that song about me?" It was as if all of the thoughts running through her mind were also written across her skin in thick black ink and he took in a deep breath, speaking again.

"Since we've met, I've found it hard to push the thoughts of you and me to the back of my mind. Everyone thought it was about Taylor, but if there's one person that fate's kept me from, it's you. Nobody knew about us, about what could've been, which is what made it perfect. You deserved better and I'm glad you finally saw that." He nodded, his hazel eyes fixed on her. "We met at the wrong time... or maybe it was the right time, we just weren't meant to be together just yet. That's not the case now. Not anymore. I want you, Selena. As more than just the few nights every couple of months that we happen to be in the same place. I want all of you, everything you have to offer. I'm ready if you are."

Harry could hear the blood pumping in his ears and waiting for a response nearly made him faint until her lips found his again, hands holding onto both sides of his face and fingers slipping into the curls along either side of his head. The kiss was returned eagerly on his part and it wasn't long before the front seats were pushed back to allow them to stumble into the larger back seat, hands gripping tight to whatever clothing they could find.

It was as if they fell into a familiar rhythm as he was seated, her legs straddling either side of his as her fingers worked quickly at undoing the fastenings of the black belt snaked around his waist and making way for the silver button that caught the moonlight and teased her with its smooth surface and fixed position. She pressed her lips into his once more and her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, hands slipping beneath slowly and lifting it as her fingertips caressed the warm, bare skin just beneath it.

The kiss only broke long enough to toss the white t-shirt down to the car floor but once it was discarded, the kiss was hot and heavy once more and Harry's hands moved from her waist down her thighs to the bottom of her black dress. He tugged at the fabric, bunching it up as it rode up her smooth legs and sat on her waist, giving him better access to grab handfuls of her ass and grind his hips up into hers.  
She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced, pressing her hips down into his and feeling the gradual tightening of his ripped black skinny jeans. A soft smirk played across her lips as she did away with the button and zipper.

"Might want to get these off before you have too much of an issue, huh?" Her voice was a sultry song as she shifted off his lap, tugging his jeans down his legs and being pleasantly surprised by just how hard he'd gotten as his erection pressed tight against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Sitting up, Selena kissed along Harry's defined jawline, nipping against the skin after every other kiss until she could nibble along his earlobe, all the while her hand slowly massaging the bulge in his boxers and pulling a low groan from the boy's throat.

"How badly do you want me? All of me?" she asked, voice hardly above a whisper and almost drowned out by the labored breathing Harry exhaled through his nose.

"F-fuck, Selena..." he groaned out, eyes clenched shut as her warm breath ghosted across his skin. "I need you."

Kissing the shell of his ear, she pulled away and used both hands to lower the elastic from around his hips down past his bulge to release it from its fabric confines, Harry assisting by lifting himself up ever so slightly and shoving the piece of clothing down the rest of his legs. He went to grab for her when she shook her head, kissing him briefly before slowly kissing down his neck, leaving tiny love bites at his collarbones before lowering herself down to his lap.

Harry inhaled sharply as he felt her hand wrap around the base of his shaft and he turned to look down just as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Eliciting another loud groan, his head tilted back against the headrest as his hands instinctively gathered her hair away from her face and held it behind her head.

Bringing the tip slowly into her mouth, Selena moaned gently around him and the vibrations against the sensitive skin sent a shiver through his spine and hips, causing them to buck a bit into her mouth. She pulled away quickly to keep herself from choking, but once she was sure he was under control again she slipped him into her mouth once more and brought more and more in as she slid down the shaft.

Long, deep breaths were brought in through Harry's gritted teeth as he watched her head bob up and down, pace picking up and drawing even more sounds from his throat. With his free hand, he reached around to massage her ass, fingers sliding between her legs to run his fingers along the cotton of her panties. Another moan slipped through her and it coursed through him once again, only spurring him on further as he pressed his two fingers harder against the bundle of nerves hiding just beneath the fabric.

"C'mere," he breathed out, crashing his lips against hers once more as he pulled her up again, his hand between her legs tugging the underwear down and off her legs before he moved her to sit in his lap. The hand at the back of her head joined the other as it slipped down to the thin straps along her shoulders, shoving them off of her shoulders and letting the fabric fall to reveal the two rounded breasts that hid beneath the dress.

Almost immediately both hands were at work, massaging them and teasing the nipples between thumb and forefinger. He trailed kisses from her lips down to her chest, cupping one of her breasts and running his tongue in slow circles around the nipple as he continued to massage the other before switching to give the other the same amount of attention.

Selena's eyes were closed and her head tilted backwards in the throes of passion to the point where she wasn't aware of her surroundings until she felt her back pressed against the leather seat cushions with her legs over his shoulders. His lips trailed softly from her belly button down between her legs to her core where he could already feel the warmth as he leaned in and gave a soft kiss to her lower lips.  
Her fingers laced through his hair and she clutched at it gently, a moan slipping past her lips as his tongue slid along the slit for the first time in months. Her grip tightened and back arched as he circled around her clit, hazel eyes trained up at her face contorted in pleasure.

"O-oh, fuck..." she whimpered, biting her lower lip as he varied both the speed and pressure of his tongue against the sensitive skin, driving her crazy and pushing so many noises from her that she wasn't sure she could contain herself much longer.

One hand pressed down onto her stomach to hold her in one place as he slid two fingers slowly into her which received a gasp and another whimper. "N-no," she whined, bucking her hips into his fingers despite her protest. "Don't tease. I-I want the real thing."

With a small nod, Harry pulled his fingers from inside of her and kissed up her body once more, pressing his lips into hers in a passionate, heartfelt kiss as he cupped the back of her head. His forehead pressed down against hers once the kiss ended, eyes closed and voice barely above a whisper.

"If I hurt you, please tell me."

"You say that every time," she replied, voice breathy as she gulped down deep breaths. "And every time I-"

"Every time, you say you'll be fine," he replied with a soft chuckle, nodding ever so slightly. "I know."

"Then trust me." Reaching up, she cupped the side of his face and closed the space between them as she placed a kiss against his lips. "I trust you."

That was all he needed before he lined himself up, sliding into her with a groan. He held his ground for a moment as he listened for any sign of complaints, his arm wrapping around her waist as her legs slipped around his. Feeling her buck her hips against his, he started up a slow rhythm, lips finding their way to her neck as he moved in and out of her.

Selena's arms had wrapped around Harry's shoulders to hold him as close as she could possibly get, one hand cradling the back of his head as the other hand traced along his back, nails digging into the skin. Her moans mixed with his as the windows fogged, the heat from their bodies colliding with one another and their warm breaths mixing in sloppy kisses bringing the temperature inside of the Range Rover to an almost unbearable degree.

His height was beginning to come back to him as he felt his head knock against the door frame. With a frown, his arm pulled her body flush against his and he held her tight as he shifted to sit down on the seat, her legs moving to either side of his once again and their hips crashed together as he thrust harder and faster into her.

Selena's breath hitched in her throat at the new angle and she threw her head back, the edge of her release inching closer and closer with each slap of skin on skin. Nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as she lifted herself up and down on him, meeting each thrust with as much force as she could muster though her knees were weak as her ankles hooked against his thighs.

"F-fuck, babe," Harry groaned between gritted teeth, biting and sucking at a space on her neck that was sure to have a territorial marking the next morning. "Just like tha-fuck's sake."

Selena grinded down into his hips, swiveling her hips all the way down onto him and back up again. The muscles all across her body were beginning to relax and tingle and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was thrown into bliss. His grip on her hips tightened as he held her in place, thrusting as hard as he possibly could into her and ripping a moaned scream from her petite frame, hand clapping down on her mouth to keep her quiet.

Her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm, hips bucking into his and shaky moans slithering from between his fingers as he continued to keep her quiet while he moved through her pleasure. His hand only moved as her noises quieted down and she leaned forward to force her lips to his, cupping his head in her hands as she did so.

Soon enough, a wave of pleasure crashed down onto him and the muscles in his stomach tightened. A guttural groan shuddered his entire frame as he bucked hard into her with his release, the kiss muffling the sound against her lips as he rode out his orgasm.

Sweat trickled down naked bodies as they held each other close, arms wrapped around the other and foreheads pressed together. Harry tried to catch his breath, his breathing heavy as he pressed barely there kisses against the corner of her lips.

"So..." he began, voice low as a hand traced up along her spine. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled back slowly and nuzzled her nose softly against his. Smiling softly, Selena kissed him again with as much love as she was sure she'd lost after her last relationship ended. She knew this was crazy, considering the circumstances, but she also knew that he was worth it. Oh was he worth it.


End file.
